


if you could only see

by happychopsticks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something here with him in the darkness.</p><p>Its breathing is just as audible as his, but slower. Relaxed. Oozing so much confidence in the almost pitch black shadows that Hajime fears for his life on that basis alone.</p><p>(be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you could only see

**Author's Note:**

> _Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_   
>  _My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_   
>  _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_   
>  _I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

Breath is coming to him ragged and broken in the dark, his pulse thumping heavily enough that his entire body seems to keep up a constant flow of tiny twitches. He can barely see the room laid out in front of him- though it's a familiar one that he should know by memory, it's not usually this dangerous.

There's something here with him in the darkness.

Its breathing is just as audible as his, but slower. Relaxed. Oozing so much confidence in the almost pitch black shadows that Hajime fears for his life on that basis alone.

He moves slowly, crouched down to the floor- towards what, he's not sure yet. All he knows is that he can't continue to sit on the floor of his guest room as the tension and fear become more and more pungent in the air between him and whatever is now softly rumbling on the other side of the room.

There is a sword hanging somewhere on the wall behind him, a gag gift from friends who like to make fun of his affinity for samurai stories. At least- he thinks it's the wall behind him. After sprinting into the room (a thoughtless decision and one he regrets now that he realizes how he's cornered himself) he hadn't paid any attention as to which corner he'd backed himself into in his mind-numbing terror, his basic and instinctual _need_ to get away from the _thing_ behind him.

He needs to stand up and feel along the wall with his hands but he's hesitant to make any movement more conspicuous than his slow crawl and risk stoking the thing into lunging for him. Though in the same vein, he doesn't want to stop moving in case his current movement is the only thing that's keeping the grumbling beast still as it watches him to see if he’ll do something significant.

He knows it can see him despite the lack of light. It had seen him well enough in the darkness of his own room to startle him awake with a drag of claws across his arm. Tooru will scold him for dripping blood all over their new floors if he makes it out of this with his life.

_Tooru ._

Now that he thinks about it, he has no idea where Tooru is in all of this. Hajime swallows. Refuses to think about the possibility of him lying dead on the floor on the other side of their bed. Refuses to think about his blood-spattered face frozen in the fear and confusion he would've felt when being woken with mortal violence.

He needs to find Tooru.

Bringing his back to the wall behind him, he presses against it and rises at the slowest pace his muscles will allow, the sound of his bare skin sliding against the wall filling the room with new sound. The creature chitters lowly at his new behavior but does nothing other than adjust its stance. Hajime thinks his heart might give out when it moves and causes a thrill of pure fear to rush up the back of his neck.

He's raising one arm out against the wall beside him and slowly, _slowly_ searching for the sword- for _something_. His eyes never leave the space where he thinks the monster is lurking, as if he’ll be able to see when it decides to attack.

Finally, his forearm touches against something on the wall- a shelf.

The wrong wall is behind him.

He knows what's on this shelf, and it's not the sword. It's memorabilia that he's told Tooru countless times to take out of the guest room, from their time in high school and college- awards, pictures, jerseys, and volleyballs signed by their teammates.

And a trophy, he suddenly remembers. A trophy with a base heavy enough to break Hanamaki’s toe when dropped from hands shaking with excitement.

He wraps his hand around the trophy and lowers his arm until he holds it between him and what still crouches and rumbles in the doorway.

It is then that the motion sensitive light flicks on in the alley between their house and the neighbor’s- probably tripped by the raccoons that have yet to leave their garbage alone- sending light filtering through the curtains, and Iwaizumi finally sees what has been chasing him.

It stands in a crouch, ready to pounce on him in milliseconds if so desired. Its unusually long arms hang down to the floor where sharp claws scratch against the hardwood, and there's a matching set of claws on its elongated feet as well. The rest of its body is proportioned at _wrong_ angles, and he thinks he might see a tail that looks broken- but he isn't paying any attention to that anymore.

He feels as if his blood is rushing out of him, leaving a wave of freezing cold horror in its wake.

Gold eyes flicker, reflecting the light for a moment until it lowers its head by a centimeter and Iwaizumi watches its pupils narrow into slits. He thinks the irises might be glowing.

It's smiling at him- a jagged cut through its face that passes for a grin- with sharp and dangerous fangs that hang crookedly over one side of its bottom lip. The sight makes him sick to his stomach because he knows what it should look like and it's _wrong_.

He wants to throw up.

“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” the thing that is no longer Tooru says to him, its voice grating and distorted.

With another lurch in his stomach, he recognizes the way that expression falls on what used to be Tooru’s face, realizes that the rumble he thought was a growl is in fact _purring_.

Tooru thinks they're playing.

**Author's Note:**

> [source of the lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZweDwbJ_Ic)  
>   
>  uhhh happy thanksgiving


End file.
